lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Steebie Event Chapter 2: Shkaybus
The map appeared, green with grass and a lake. A few more NPCs were there. A big blue one, two standing next to each other, and a pale green one. The pale green one was missing an eye. There was also a deep red smiley face in the corner of the map and a fence at the bottom. I walked up to the pale green guy and talked to him. He talked to me about how beautiful the lake was and then he told me that there was a secret shop in there that nobody else knew about. I carefully walked into the lake. I found the shop and looked in it. There were moves I could purchase and I bought one; "Lava Cannon". I walked out with the new move and some potions, and I talked to the pale green NPC and he told me his name, but his name was all glitchy. I could kind-of make out what it said; Sans Yeux. I looked it up and it was just 'without eyes' in french. I walked to the big blue guy and I was intimidated, he greeted me and joined my team. I was questioning what he could do, so I looked in the instructions. In the instructions, there was a page about characters. There was a scale that showed how tall they were beside each other, but he was short, shorter than everyone else. Another red flag. He had 3 moves, all including sharp weapons; Sword Slash, Dagger Stabber, and Fork. The fact that 'fork' was an attack made me chuckle. I continued to read and found the page that contained what I was looking for. It said "Players cannot control team members without another player", so my teammate is controlled by AI. Cool. We walked to the team. One, pink. The other, cyan. The cyan one was missing both eyes. I pressed the button to talk to them and I was thrown into battle. It started out with my teammates turn, I looked back in the instructions and his name was Bleu, don't need to look that up to understand it. Maybe the creators knew French. He used Sword Slash and it landed a critical hit on the pink one. Pink's turn: Poison Ball. It was weak, but it still affected Bleu. Bleu started... melting. I panicked, not knowing what to do, I used my new move, and it landed on both of them with a critical hit. Pink died. Not fainted, DIED. ''Blood went everywhere. Cyan tried to attack, but it missed. I looked at Bleu, back at Cyan, both visibly dying. I didn't want my new teammate to die permanently, so I attacked. Blood sprayed everywhere. I used one of my anti-poison potions on Bleu, and a cutscene started. It went like this. (Italics : Steebie, Bold : Bleu.) '''Ow. It's okay we can do this. I know, but it still hurts. The poison? That's part of it. What? Something's not right. What do you mean? I don't remember my head being this large. So it wasn't? Never was. One day I woke up and it was just... Big. It's okay. I know it is. '''''It's fine. The cutscene ended, and the map showed up. The smiley face had enlarged a bit and was more red, not just the face, but the map was redder too. I panicked, giving Bleu a potion. Bleu was confused and a text box showed up. What am I supposed to do with this? I couldn't respond, but Steebie did for me. Just chug. I went to the smiley face and the mouth opened up, it was gross. Slimey noises went through my ears when I walked inside. The level began, with Anti-Steebie standing on a platform. He looked different, so did Steebie. Steebie looked nervous and sad. Anti-Steebie was standing in a puddle and had sharp claws and an elongated smile, forcibly elongated. A text box came up and they had a conversation. (Underline : Anti-Steebie) Hey, Steebie. Hi, Anti-Steebie... What's wrong? You look nervous. N-nothing! Steebie started booking it, I didn't even move a finger. I pressed buttons, Steebie kept running. I then saw why he was running, a gigantic, fleshy, pale cyan wall appeared on screen. Steebie saw a door, and ran through it, slamming it after. That. Was. Terrifying. Next world, Krong.